


Fate / Неизбежность

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тэг к 2.20, What Is And What Should Never Be<br/>POV Сэма</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate / Неизбежность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/87395) by Gaelicspirit. 



> бэта: Илерен@

_Люди часто встречают свою судьбу на той дороге, которую стараются обойти._

_Jean de La Fontaine_

***  
Сначала захвати меня - последнее, что я ему сказал. И, конечно, он не послушал. Это же Дин. Каждый раз думает, что все сможет сам. И столкнулся с опасностью один на один. Черт побери, он совсем бледный, его трясет. Не видел его таким с самой Небраски.  
  
\- Она жива... Сэм!  
  
Голос подводит Дина, но тот словно не замечает. Ножом, которым он только что спас мне жизнь, я режу веревки на запястьях девушки. И Дин тут же ловит ее. Понятия не имею, как он стоит на ногах... Прислушиваюсь - Дин что-то шепчет ей.  
  
\- Все хорошо... Мы вытащим тебя отсюда. Не волнуйся. Все хорошо...  
  
Дин резко выдыхает, подгибаются ноги. Вместе с едва живой девушкой он падает на пол и смотрит на меня. Под усталыми глазами брата темными кругами залегли тени. Только теперь я замечаю кусок веревки на его правой руке. Сев рядом, я осторожно развязываю крепкий узел.  
  
\- Помоги мне, Сэм.  
  
Я сглатываю вставший в горле ком. Взгляд Дина такой открытый и в то же время отрешенный. Это взгляд, который он прячет от меня вот уже несколько месяцев, тот самый, что я видел раньше. Тот самый, который бывает, когда брат на грани. Господи, Дин, что же с тобой случилось?  
  
\- Я ее отнесу, - шепчу я.  
  
Не знаю, кто она Дину, да и наплевать. Кажется, единственное, из-за чего он до сих пор стоял на ногах – долг вытащить отсюда незнакомку. Дин все еще смотрит на меня, почти отчаянно сжимая руками бледную, покрытую ссадинами девушку.  
  
\- Давай ее мне, Дин, - повторяю я и облегченно вздыхаю, когда он кивает.  
  
Но Дин словно не может ее отпустить, и мне приходится разжимать его пальцы. Я встаю, не отрывая взгляда от брата.  
  
\- Сейчас вернусь. Оставайся тут.  
  
Дин качает головой.  
  
\- Не могу.  
  
Он встает, цепляясь за грязную, забрызганную кровью стойку, на которой все еще висит пакет с кровью девушки. Поймав равновесие, он смотрит на меня, плотно сжимая губы. Пора уходить. Он не хочет оставаться в логове Джинна ни секундой дольше, всем видом показывая, что готов выбираться.  
  
Я иду по темным сырым коридорам, с обеих сторон – окна, покрытые инеем. Чутье заставляет поторопиться — девушка едва дышит. Но позади слышно Дина: неловкие шаги, тяжелое дыхание — нужно держаться рядом с ним.  
  
Перед глазами всплывает жуткое зрелище: брат, подвешенный за руки в той серой комнате. Мотнув головой, прогоняю видение. Не сейчас. Нужно закончить дело, спасти девчонку. _И не только ее_ , - понимаю, оглядываясь на Дина. Он идет позади и следит за моими шагами – на что-то более просто нет сил. Джинн убит, и Дин сейчас доверяется мне. Знает, что я выведу нас отсюда.  
  
Мы выходим прямо к Импале. Я подхожу к задней двери и застываю на мгновение, когда слышу, как позвякивают ключи. Дин открывает дверь, и я ныряю внутрь, укладывая на кресло потерявшую сознание незнакомку. Она тут же открывает глаза, но не произносит ни звука. Захлопнув дверцу, я оглядываюсь на Дина в ожидании, что мне придется оттаскивать его от руля, но он... он просто стоит, уставившись на машину.  
  
— Она у меня была, — говорит он еле слышно.  
  
— Кто, Дин?  
  
— Импала. Она была там.  
  
А во взгляде столько эмоций, что у меня перехватывает дыхание. Но все уходит, когда он моргает, и я не знаю, шагнуть мне назад или вперед.  
  
— Давай уедем отсюда.  
  
Он кивает, и я открываю пассажирскую дверь. Забравшись внутрь, он хлопает ею, вырывая из моих пальцев. Я сажусь за руль. Взяв у Дина ключи, завожу машину.  
  
— Как ты нашел меня, черт побери?  
  
Отъезжая от ветхих построек, я коротко смотрю на него. Дин сидит, запрокинув голову на сидение, и покачивается от езды по неровной дороге. А потом прижимается лбом к окну.  
  
 _Шанс... удача... Божья воля..._  
  
— Ты сказал, что проезжал мимо развалин. Я просто отследил твой телефон.  
  
— Как ты попал сюда? — Дин не поднимает головы, но видно, что он закрывает глаза.  
  
— Я... эээ... одолжил машину.  
  
— Где она?  
  
— Оставил выше по дороге.  
  
— Сэм...  
  
— Я стер все отпечатки.  
  
— Классно.  
  
Дин обхватывает себя руками - пытается овладеть собой, не потерять контроль. _Что же с тобой случилось, Дин?_  
  
— Где мой отец?.. – сзади слышится слабый, испуганный голос.  
  
В зеркале я замечаю, что девчонка повернулась в нашу сторону, но словно ничего не видит вокруг. Дин поворачивается к ней – сбоку на шее видно кровавый след. И я вспоминаю иглу... пакет, полный его крови...  
  
— Все хорошо, мы спасли тебя, — говорит ей Дин тихим, успокаивающим голосом. — Мы поможем тебе, ладно?  
  
— Кто она, Дин?  
  
Он тянется за спинку сидения и берет слабую ладонь незнакомки в свою.  
  
— Не знаю. Но видел ее. Я видел ее там.  
  
— Где? Где ты... куда он тебя отправил?  
  
Я слышу его вздох и сам не знаю, хочу ли услышать ответ. Когда я нашел Дина, он висел совсем неподвижно, только дернулся один раз, и тут же снова обмяк. Я чуть не сошел с ума. Подумал, что вижу, как умирает мой брат… А потом вдруг услышал его тихий стон.  
  
— Я... эээ... — он отпускает руку девушки. Сейчас Дин уже не кажется таким бледным, но, когда потирает лоб, рука его заметно дрожит. — Я был дома, Сэм.  
  
— Дома?  
  
Он кивает.  
  
— Да. Дома. Снова в Лоуренсе. Джинн заставляет тебя поверить, приятель. Верить, что желание исполнилось.  
  
— Дин, — я поворачиваю руль. — А что ты пожелал?  
  
Дин снова запрокидывает голову, прижимая ладони к ногам в попытке остановить неудержимую дрожь. Впереди маячит синий дорожный знак, и я поворачиваю направо, к больнице. И жду ответа Дина.  
  
Он молчит до самой больницы.  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы мама была жива.  
  
 _Так и знал._ Я догадываюсь, о чем он думает. Чувствую его боль. И свою, и отца... это началось в то самое мгновение, в ту самую ночь. А если бы ничего не случилось? _Но он вырвался... выбрался оттуда..._  
  
— Дин, почему...  
  
— Мое счастье ценой жизни людей? — Дин говорит не со мной, а просто рассказывает. Он снова обнимает себя руками и отворачивается к боковому окну. — Они были мертвы. Все, кого мы спасли...  
  
Я понимаю не сразу. Если бы мама была жива, мы бы никогда не стали охотниками. А если бы мы не стали охотниками... противостоял бы хоть кто-нибудь этой тьме? Увидев вход в отделение экстренной помощи, я поворачиваю руль и посматриваю на брата. Он вернулся в настоящий мир, потому что не дал бы умереть спасенным незнакомцам.  
  
На парковке бессчетное количество автомобилей скорой и полицейских машин, я понимаю, что мне придется...  
  
— Паркуйся в тени здания, — Дин словно читает мои мысли.  
  
Я выхожу из Импалы и, открыв заднюю дверь, склоняюсь над девушкой. Дин невидяще смотрит на приборную панель.  
  
— Пойдем, Дин, — говорю я, думая, сколько крови он потерял.  
  
Он оборачивается:  
  
— Нет, Сэмми, ты же знаешь, я не могу.  
  
Я беру девушку на руки и отхожу от машины, пиная ногой дверцу немного сильнее, чем это, наверное, требовалось. Скрываться от закона — значит, на время залечь на дно. Залечь на дно — значит бросать беспокойные взгляды сквозь окно мотеля, менять номера Импалы — отказаться от единственного постоянства, которое у нас было. Значит, брату придется принять мою помощь вместо врачебной.  
  
Я подхожу к автоматическим дверям, возле которых курят два врача.  
  
— Эй, мне нужна помощь!  
  
И оба поднимают головы.  
  
Врачи одновременно бросают сигареты и спешат ко мне, уже сходу пытаясь понять, в каком состоянии девушка, которую я несу.  
  
— Я... нашел ее, — объясняю им, запинаясь. — В каком-то старом складе у шоссе. У нее из шеи торчала игла.  
  
— Господи Боже... — бормочет один из них, проверяя зрачки девушки. Другой устремляется к дверям и отдает кому-то указания. Скорее бы передать ее медикам и вернуться к Дину. Вот появляется каталка, и незнакомку забирают из моих рук.  
  
— Войдите заполнить кое-что, — говорит мне один из врачей, не отрывая взгляда от девушки.  
  
— Да... эээ... Мне только нужно... — я резко сворачиваю в сторону, с облегчением пользуясь случаем скрыться в тени.  
  
Я сажусь в машину и смотрю на Дина. Он вновь прислонился лбом к стеклу, обхватив себя руками. Не понимаю, спит он или нет. Стоит мне завести машину, он тут же подскакивает.  
  
— Все нормально, — уверяю его я.  
  
Он хлопает глазами, будто бы не понимая, настоящий ли я. _Может, и правда не понимает..._ Я хлопаю его по плечу.  
  
— Давай вернемся в мотель, ладно?  
  
Он кивает и снова отворачивается к окну. Мотель далеко от больницы, и когда мы останавливаемся у дверей, Дин уже спит. Отчасти почему-то хочется оставить его здесь, в машине. Между его бровями залегли складки боли. Наверное, он даже сам того не понимает. Даже Дин Винчестер не всегда в силах уследить за эмоциями.  
  
— Дин, — зову я, касаясь его плеча.  
  
Вдруг Дин хватает мое запястье, сжимая в стальной хватке. Я терпеливо жду, пока он не проснется полностью, и повторяю его имя. Дин открывает глаза, смотрит в окно, и наконец опускает взгляд на наши руки. Спустя мгновение он разжимает пальцы.  
  
Дин молча открывает дверь машины. _Я спасу тебя, даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю..._ Но от _всего_ ли, Дин? Когда он медленно подходит к номеру, я выхожу и запираю дверь на ключ.  
  
Переступив порог, включаю свет. Дин отходит к дальней — моей — кровати и тяжело падает на нее. Он выглядит лучше, но кажется ужасно усталым. Дин берет журнал, оставленный мной, и лениво переворачивает страницы. Отойдя от брата, я вылавливаю из кармана свой телефон и набираю номер справочной, после чего звоню в больницу. Я знаю, Дин должен быть уверен, что мы успели вовремя.  
  
Скоро я выясняю нужное.  
  
— Спасибо за информацию. До свидания.  
  
Я жму отбой и смотрю на Дина.  
  
— Звонил в больницу. Жизни девушки ничего не угрожает. Она полностью вылечится.  
  
Я сажусь на кровать, наблюдая за ним. Жду ответа. _Я на секунду подумал, что потерял тебя там..._  
  
— Хорошо, — тихо говорит он, отбрасывая журнал в сторону.  
  
— Да... — вздыхаю я. — Ну а ты как? Порядок?  
  
Он сидит, оперевшись руками о колени, и на мгновение опускает голову.  
  
— Да, все хорошо. Ты бы видел это, Сэм... нашу жизнь... — Дин слабо улыбается краешком губ. — Ты был таким размазней...  
  
Я ухмыляюсь, услышав его тон. Тот самый _не будь такой девчонкой, Саманта_. Тот, которым он подталкивает меня, чтобы я попал в цель, метнул еще один нож; которым заставляет продержаться до дома, дождаться его помощи. Тот, который помогает мне не сдаваться.  
  
Если бы мама была жива, попал бы я в Стэнфорд? Встретил бы Джесс? Если бы мама была жива, общались бы мы с Дином? Нуждались бы друг в друге так, как сейчас? Было бы так тяжело понять, где заканчивается он и начинаюсь я?  
  
— Так что, мы с тобой не ладили, а? — спрашиваю я.  
  
Он с грустью качает головой.  
  
— Нет...  
  
— Да уж, — я опускаю взгляд. Как-то несправедливо, если Дин не был счастлив в мире своей мечты. — Думал, это идеальная фантазия.  
  
— Нет, — его подбородок подрагивает. — Это было просто желание. Я хотел, чтобы мама была жива. А если бы она не умерла, мы бы никогда не охотились на нечисть. Значит, мы с тобой никогда... ну, ты знаешь.  
  
Дин все еще не смотрит на меня. Горестно поникшие плечи, скрещенные руки, напряженный подбородок... Я вижу в нем отца. Вижу в нем печаль. На краткий миг я представляю себе, как выглядела его мечта. Каково это было для него. Одно время я был счастлив без Дина. Но после того, как он вернулся за мной, больше не представляю себе жизнь без брата.  
  
— Рад, что все это неправда.  
  
Он медленно поднимает голову и глядит на меня. Его глаза полны тоски и усталости, а еще... а еще я вижу в них каплю надежды.  
  
— И рад, что ты выкарабкался, Дин. У многих не хватило бы сил. Они бы просто... остались.  
  
Но мой брат — не многие. И Дин выползет из самого ада, чтобы спасти людей. Спасти меня.  
  
— Да, я везучий... — на его лице появляется невеселая усмешка, и он опускает глаза. — Хотя должен тебе сказать... — он встает и бредет по комнате. Изможденность заметна в каждом его движении. — Ты был с Джесс, у мамы были бы внуки...  
  
Я сжимаю зубы, подавляя неосознанную дрожь при _мысли_ о Джессике, о семье с ней. Дин поворачивается ко мне и устало прислоняется к тумбочке, спрятав руки в карманах. Интересно, каково это было для Дина: видеть меня с Джессикой, видеть меня счастливым?  
  
— Да, но... это было не по-настоящему.  
  
Он опускает глаза.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Он смотрит на меня, и сердце сжимается от неудержимой мольбы в его глазах. Раньше я старался не замечать такой взгляд. А сейчас просто не знаю, что делать. Дин безмолвно просит о помощи.  
  
— Но я хотел остаться, — голос его подрагивает. — Я так хотел остаться. После отца... Все, что я могу... Все, что я могу, — это думать о том, чего нам стоит эта работа, — кажется, будто он хочет сказать что-то еще, но не может собраться с мыслями. Дин отводит взгляд в сторону, словно видит то, чего я никогда не увижу. Видит жизнь, которой у него никогда не было.  
  
— Мы так многое потеряли, — шепчет он. — Мы... стольким _пожертвовали_...  
  
Его голос полон невыносимой боли. _Я устал, Сэм... Я устал от этой работы, от этого груза на моих плечах. Я устал от этого..._  
  
— Люди живы благодаря _тебе_.  
  
Дин снова опускает взгляд. Он мне не верит, я знаю, поэтому продолжаю:  
  
— Оно того стоит, Дин. Да. Это... несправедливо, и ты сам знаешь, это чертовски больно, но... — _Что бы я делал без тебя... Напился б и забылся._ От Джессики пахло лилиями. Интересно, как было в реальности джинна? — Оно того стоит.  
  
Дин поднимает глаза, и все, что я в них вижу, — это печаль. Полные эмоций и пустые одновременно. Он вновь отводит взгляд, смотрит в никуда, и медленно выдыхает. Синяк на его шее расползается, и в месте прокола теперь заметное покраснение.  
  
— Давай посмотрю? — спрашиваю я.  
  
Он непонимающе хмурится.  
  
— Твою шею.  
  
Дин касается раны, будто только теперь вспоминая, что меньше часа назад чуть не стал обедом для джинна. Не дожидаясь ответа, я бросаю мобильник на тумбочку и достаю аптечку. Определенно, у нас скорее закончатся патроны, чем лекарства.  
  
Стоит коснуться раны салфеткой – он тут же отдергивается.  
  
— Не будь как ребенок, — бормочу я, переводя взгляд на его лицо. И получаю желаемый отклик: Дин поднимает бровь, и уголок его губ дергается в небольшой усмешке.  
  
— Прекрасный врачебный этикет, — острит он, но наклоняет голову, позволяя мне добраться до кровоподтека.  
  
Рана выглядит не так плохо, но я боюсь заражения. Очистив маленький прокол, я мажу его и накрываю чистой повязкой. И только сейчас замечаю, что кожа Дина почти горит. Он снова смотрит в пустоту.  
  
— Дин?  
  
— Мм?  
  
— Пойдешь первым в душ? — предлагаю я.  
  
Он качает головой.  
  
— Слишком устал.  
  
Он отстраняется и скидывает с плеч зеленую рубашку. На его руках я замечаю следы от веревки – остались там, когда он вырывался, чтобы спасти меня от джинна.  
  
— Трудное это занятие - загадывать желание, — говорит он.  
  
Я улыбаюсь совсем невесело. Его попытка пошутить вовсе не выглядит шуткой – видно, как он запутался в себе. Когда он садится на ближайшую к двери кровать, чтобы разуться, меня осеняет мысль.  
  
— Эй, Дин?  
  
Он поднимает голову, но молчит. Я прислоняюсь к тумбочке – так же, как только что стоял брат.  
  
— Ты ничего не сказал про отца.  
  
Он замирает, будто бы жизнь поставили на паузу. Какую-то секунду мне кажется, что он вообще не дышит.  
  
— Он... ну... — Дин медленно наклоняется, опуская руки на колени. — Его там не было, Сэм. Он умер несколько лет назад.  
  
Это плохо, и в то же время хорошо.  
  
— Как?  
  
Вздохнув, он смотрит на меня.  
  
— Инсульт. Во сне.  
  
Я с облегчением киваю:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
И Дин почему-то улыбается. Он ложится на кровать, не подумав даже снять покрывало.  
  
— Я так же сказал, — шепчет брат. — Его похоронили, в смысле... памятник, все дела.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и лениво взмахивает рукой. Я знаю, что он имеет в виду: никакого скрытого погребального костра, никакого праха, никакого беспокойства о призраке.  
  
— Я был там, — голос Дина становится тише, слова звучат слегка невнятно от усталости.  
  
Я прищуриваюсь. Он дрожит?  
  
— В смысле? На кладбище?  
  
— Да, я... говорил с ним.  
  
Чувствую, как в горле встает ком. Интересно, а часто ли Дину этого хочется в настоящем мире, в нашей реальности? Просто поговорить с отцом. И с кем на самом деле он разговаривал в мире мечты? Может, со мной?  
  
— Знал ответ еще до того, как пришел туда, — тихо говорит Дин.  
  
— Знал, что он _ответит_? — я недоумевающе хмурю брови. Закрыв глаза, Дин отворачивается от старой, годов семидесятых, лампы, висящей перед дверью номера.  
  
— Знал, что мне нужно убить джинна, Сэмми...  
  
Он прав... именно так и сказал бы отец. Закрыв глаза, я провожу рукой по лицу. Когда такое с нами случилось? Когда мы превратились в щит между ничего не знающими людьми и силами тьмы? Почему мой брат не заслуживает надежды обрести счастье? Кто решил, что я какой-то особенный, пешка на всемирной шахматной доске в игре между добром и злом?  
  
— Перестань думать так громко, Сэм, — бурчит вдруг Дин, и я открываю глаза. Его лицо скрыто тенью, только видно, что хмурый взгляд обращен на меня.  
  
— Ты должен был сначала заехать за мной, — говорю я.  
  
Дин качает головой.  
  
— Мы уложили бы этого джинна вместе, Дин. Ты не должен делать в одиночку грязную работу.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, всем видом давая понять, что отдых важнее спора. Вздохнув, я подхожу к его кровати и накрываю брата уголком покрывала. Он бесшумно переворачивается набок, рука сразу тянется под подушку. Когда он не ощущает под ладонью привычной рукояти ножа, тут же распахивает глаза.  
  
Я озираюсь по сторонам, поднимаю нож с поблескивающим в желтоватом свете лезвием и отдаю его Дину. В глазах брата мелькает благодарность перед тем. Как он закрывает их, пряча нож под подушкой. Я сажусь на вторую кровать, опустив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, и наблюдаю за ним. Интересно, сколько раз он сидел так же? Как часто следил, сплю ли я, и убеждался, что никакая тварь не придет за мной из темноты? Сколько смотрел на меня, пытаясь понять, что я не уйду?  
  
Время стремительно уходит, но я не чувствую ни жгучей жажды, ни сна. Только смотрю. И жду. Сам не знаю чего, но странное чутье, которое развил во мне Дин, повторяет как мантру: смотри за ним. Смотри и жди.  
  
Слушая внутренний голос, я думаю о том, как же мало Дин успел повидать в фальшивой реальности. Он видел Джесс — даже там я встречался с ней. Джинн исполнил желание брата: мама не умерла, все, что было связано с нашей реальностью, джинн стер из подсознания Дина. Монстр воссоздал правдоподобный мир, где маме ничего не угрожало, где я был счастлив. Для Дина мое счастье означало возвращение к Джессике.  
  
Интересно, а в чем сейчас мое счастье? Первой строкой в списке – не уйти однажды на сторону зла. И не стать обузой для брата, который пытается меня от этого защитить. Я прислоняюсь к спинке кровати. Дин тихо шевелится во сне. _Ну а ты, Дин?_ Отец был мертв даже там. И Дин не многое рассказывал о его жизни в реальности джинна. Только мама и я. Дин в самом деле не представлял его счастливым?  
  
Брат что-то мычит сквозь сон, на лице блестит тонкая пленка пота, брови нахмурены. На цифровом дисплее 3:00 ночи. Я просидел так почти три часа.   
  
Осторожно касаюсь его щеки. Дин весь горячий, и хотя пот — хороший знак, нужно что-то делать. Я знаю, что такое заражение, знаю, что время — наш величайший союзник и сильнейший противник. Но понятия не имею, сколько джинн тянул жизнь из Дина. Я могу только предположить, что с самой минуты его пропажи...  
  
— Дин, — зову я, наклоняясь над братом, и похлопываю его по щеке. — Эй, Дин!  
  
Тот сглатывает и отворачивается. Я вижу движения его губ, будто он на кого-то накинулся с криком, но в комнате не раздается ни единого звука.  
  
— Дин?  
  
Он опять поворачивает голову в мою сторону, болезненно хмуря брови. Губы по-прежнему беззвучно шевелятся, а грудь тяжело вздымается с каждым вздохом. Я касаюсь его плеча – все тело брата сотрясает дрожь. Нужно сбить температуру...  
  
Я мчусь в ванную и, набрав в раковину холодной воды, окунаю в нее два обрывка из старых вещей. Прихватив к ним вдобавок сухое полотенце, бутылку воды и тайленол, возвращаюсь в комнату.  
  
Я сбрасываю с Дина покрывало: он лежит в джинсах и черной футболке, отвернувшись от ночника, с левой рукой под подушкой, а правой — за спиной. Покачивая головой, я присаживаюсь на край кровати. Никогда Дин не остается неподвижным, даже во сне. То и дело переворачивается, принимая неведомые позы. А меня Джесс, бывало, дразнила, что сплю как убитый: я часто просыпался наутро в той же позе, в которой ложился.  
  
Дин все шепчет что-то бессвязное, а я кладу намоченные лоскуты поверх сухого полотенца на тумбочку. Я снова пытаюсь его разбудить, не разбирая эту путаницу слов, которые он бормочет сквозь сон. Снова касаюсь лица Дина и не понимаю, что с его температурой. Я просто тихо мечтаю о градуснике или антибиотиках. Обычно у нас в аптечке есть и то, и другое, но таблетки закончились, пока заживало плечо Дина, а когда мы потеряли градусник, даже не помню.  
  
— Может, и хорошо, что ты не хочешь просыпаться, чувак, — я беру один из мокрых обрывков ткани. — Поговорил бы мне потом про сопливые моменты.  
  
Положив прохладную ткань на лоб Дину, беру другой лоскут и вытираю пот с его щек и шеи, осторожно обходя повязку. Дин отворачивается от меня, с его губ срывается болезненный стон, и меня пронзает беспокойством. Я могу смириться с дурацкими снами от температуры... Я могу смириться с ворчанием Дина, когда он прячет боль... но эта... эта беспомощность, эти едва заметные мучения, снова и снова охватывающие его, — это выше моего терпения.  
  
— Дин, тебе надо проснуться, ладно?  
  
 _Мне надо, чтобы ты проснулся._  
  
Я убираю мокрую ткань с его лба, уже впитавшую тепло кожи. Взяв Дина за плечи, поднимаю с подушки и прижимаю к себе. Его голова безвольно запрокидывается назад.  
  
— Чтоб тебя, Дин… — бормочу я. — Долбаный супергерой.  
  
Я бережно укладываю Дина обратно, его губы движутся, будто он на кого-то злится, кричит без звука.  
  
Не видя другого выхода, я беру три таблетки тайленола и крошу их рукоятью пистолета на бумаге. А потом, высыпав весь порошок в стаканчик, добавляю воды и перемешиваю. Пусть и разведенное, но хотя бы какое-то лекарство. Приподняв Дина, я прижимаю его спиной к своей груди и устраиваюсь у изголовья кровати. Кладу его голову себе на плечо и подношу стакан к его губам.  
  
— Послушай, — говорю я Дину прямо в ухо, ощущая жар его лица. — Проглоти это, ясно? Дин!  
  
Я резко кричу его имя, и он едва заметно дергается в моих руках. Теперь мне спокойнее.  
  
— Дин, выпей это, ладно?  
  
Он подчиняется, но, чувствую, неосознанно. Поставив на тумбочку пустой стакан, придерживаю Дина одной рукой. Знаю, лишнее тепло от моего тела не на пользу, но я не могу сдвинуться с места. Не должны быть Винчестеры так близко друг к другу просто так.  
  
После всего, через что мы с Дином прошли после смерти Джессики... так близко мы бывали только если был ранен кто-то из нас. Дин без колебаний схватил меня в короткое объятие, когда спас от удушения проводом лампы, прикоснулся, когда кровоточили мои глаза от тайной вины за смерть Джессики, поддерживал, когда меня скручивало очередное видение и оставляло беспомощным и трясущимся от лавины эмоций. Когда он останавливал тварь, что набросился на меня... или когда я сам на кого-то набрасывался.  
  
Но отец никогда не учил нас делиться эмоциями. Похоже, никого не научишь тому, чего сам не знаешь.  
  
— В шкафу...  
  
Слова Дина звучат разборчивее, но все так же похожи на бессмыслицу. Я выскальзываю из кровати и укладываю Дина обратно на подушку. Затем, повернув его голову набок, осторожно вытаскиваю марлю из-под повязки и проверяю рану. Она хоть и заметно покраснела, но выглядит чистой. Я еще раз покрываю ее мазью, сочувственно морщась, когда Дин хмурится на прикосновение, и возвращаю повязку на место.  
  
Он все еще слишком горячий. Зная, что даже такой, он успешно открутит мне голову, если проснется прямо сейчас, я осторожно стаскиваю с него джинсы, и он остается на покрывале в боксерах и черной футболке. С ловкостью иллюзиониста я умудряюсь вытащить из-под него покрывало.  
  
— ...никакие твари...  
  
Я наклоняюсь над братом.  
  
— Ты о чем? Дин?  
  
— Не заберут тебя...  
  
— Кого, Дин?  
  
— Не дам им забрать тебя, Сэмми.  
  
Меня. Конечно. Я смотрю на часы, показывающие 3:45 утра, и обдумываю варианты. Если к утру жар спадет, я дам ему еще тайленола, и все должно быть хорошо. Если нет, придется что-то делать, и плевал я на то, что мы с ним скрываемся от закона.  
  
Меня одолевает зевота, и я трясу головой, моргая и потирая глаза. Нельзя сейчас спать... Если усну... кто будет присматривать за Дином? Кому-то ведь нужно хотя бы раз защитить защитника. Мои веки тяжелеют, и я чувствую, как опускаюсь на кровать. Наверное, если я всего лишь на мгновение опущу тяжелые веки, то...  
  
Горячая рука зажимает мне рот. Я резко открываю глаза, и мой взгляд упирается в брата, без футболки, в одних боксерах. Склонившись надо мной, другой рукой он держит нож. Дин смотрит куда-то через плечо. Я пытаюсь позвать его, но пальцы на губах сжимаются сильнее. И Дин поворачивается ко мне.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Его зрачки почти во всю радужку. Дин снова оглядывается куда-то в пустоту комнаты, и я замечаю, что рука, держащая нож, начинает подрагивать. Я медленно касаюсь его плеча, слегка поеживаясь от заметного тепла. Он чувствует прикосновение и поворачивается.  
  
— Нет, — повторяет Дин.  
  
Он смотрит мне в глаза - ждет чего-то. Я беспомощно мотаю головой, и его пальцы разжимаются. Вдруг вижу шрам на его плече, и сердце замирает. Не помню даже, как сделал такое с ним…  
  
— Дин! — шепчу я.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он в третий раз. Его глаза гневно прищурены. — Мне нужно к нему.  
  
— К кому? — я бросаю взгляд на нож в его дрожащей руке. Острие упирается в покрывало рядом со мной.  
  
— К отцу, — Дин оборачивается назад, и я, пользуясь мгновением, хватаю его.  
  
Пальцы брата разжимаются, выпуская нож. Дин соскальзывает с кровати и с грохотом падает на пол, но по-прежнему таращится в дальний угол. Сердце бешено бьется в моей груди, когда я гляжу в ту сторону: вдруг мелькает в голове бредовая мысль, что я и впрямь там увижу отца. Подняв нож, я кладу его на тумбочку и снова смотрю на брата.  
  
Черт, его же трясет. И весь бледный. Повязка чиста, крови нет, но что-то...  
  
— Его там не было, — шепчет Дин.  
  
— Отца? — я спускаюсь с кровати и сажусь на пол напротив него. _Что же с тобой, Дин?_ Теперь я знаю, какую реальность заставил его увидеть джинн. Я знаю, как сильно он хотел поверить, что это все на самом деле, и знаю, что он вырвался оттуда. Я только не знаю, как... И не думаю, что когда-нибудь узнаю, чего ему это стоило.  
  
— Я не вовремя туда попал, — бормочет он.  
  
Дин сбивает меня с толку, но это ведь сны. Иногда они ничего не значат. Если только не снится любимая девушка на потолке над кроватью... Но эта боль в голосе брата…  
  
— Сэму пришлось прийти за мной... Я должен был знать. Должен был знать, — Дин наконец моргает и медленно стискивает кулаки. — Я должен был знать...  
  
 _Сэму пришлось прийти…_ Я сжимаю губы - он не услышит мои слова о том, что смерть отца — не его вина. Он и проснувшийся меня не слушает, а уж в болезненном сне и подавно не станет. Дин дрожит все сильнее, и я подбираюсь ближе, чтобы помочь ему лечь на кровать.  
  
— Я загадал не то желание, — тихо говорит он. Моя рука замирает над его раненым левым плечом. — Но это неважно. — Он смотрит на меня, постепенно возвращаясь в реальность. Он видит меня. — Ведь так?  
  
Я киваю.  
  
— Да, Дин. Не важно. Все это было ненастоящим.  
  
Дин закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на кровать. Я касаюсь его плеча, чувствуя жар, и бросаю взгляд на часы. Пять утра. Он все еще слишком горячий. Поколебавшись, я даю себе еще один час. Ехать в больницу... слишком рискованно. Но потерять Дина из-за страха быть пойманными...  
  
— Я все продолбал, — шепчет он, и я гляжу ему в глаза. Днем я никогда не увижу в них такой боли.  
  
Я притягиваю его к себе, и он бессильно опускает голову.  
  
— Ничего подобного, Дин.  
  
— Нет, — его губы еле шевелятся.  
  
— Ты вернулся. Спас тех людей.  
  
— Я потерял отца... И Сэмми...  
  
Его голос слабеет, тело обмякает в моих руках. Но я не могу допустить, чтобы он вырубился с такими мыслями!  
  
— Ты не потерял меня, Дин. Ты спасешь меня.  
  
 _Тебе придется спасти меня... Мне это нужно..._  
  
Он открывает глаза и смотрит с узнаванием. На одно мгновение его защитные стены кажутся прозрачными, и он говорит:  
  
— А что, если не смогу?  
  
 _Сэмми, когда отец сказал, что мне придется убить тебя, если не сумею спасти... Но я спасу тебя, даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю..._  
  
Я верю его словам. Верю ему. Верю в него. Сейчас я верю в него больше, чем он сам.  
  
— Ты сможешь, Дин.  
  
Веки брата смыкаются, и, закатив глаза, он безвольно обвисает в моих руках. Я разворачиваю Дина и обнимаю крепче, уложив его голову на своем плече. Под его глазами темно-фиолетовые круги, еще с самой минуты, как я нашел его в тех развалинах. Наклонившись, я устраиваю брата на своем плече, придерживая за ноги.  
  
Дин — ноша не из легких. Я встаю, слегка пошатываясь, и стараюсь более-менее бережно уложить, а не бросить его на кровать. Рядом с подушкой – мятая черная футболка. Наверное, Дин выпутался из нее, когда я... отдыхал. Я скидываю ее на пол, к джинсам. Дин беспокойно вертится на кровати, и я, подобрав, мокрые лоскуты, забираю их в ванную, чтобы намочить еще раз.  
  
Когда я возвращаюсь, Дин сидит на кровати – опять уставился в темный угол. Странный холодок пробегает по моей спине. Взгляд брата такой пустой...  
  
— Дин?!  
  
Он не шевелится. Капелька пота течет по его щеке, — должно быть, жар отступает. Я бросаю полотенца на тумбочку и подхожу к брату.  
  
— Дин?!  
  
Его еще трясет.  
  
— Ложись, Дин.  
  
Он так и не двигается. Страх неприятным холодком пробегает по моей спине и устремляется прямо в сердце. Я подхожу к Дину, мягко кладу ладонь на его плечо. Он хватает меня за руку, как в прошлый раз в машине, поднимает на меня глаза, и я не могу дышать.  
  
— Мне суждено проиграть, Сэм.  
  
— Что?  
  
Я вижу, он сейчас со мной, но все же... все же не полностью. Он еще весь горит. Но глаза...  
  
— Мне не победить.  
  
Вдруг ноги становятся ватными, и мне почему-то хочется присесть. Вдруг вспоминается строчка Металлики:  
  
 _«Но, видимо, спасительный свет в конце тоннеля — всего лишь огни товарного поезда, несущегося на тебя»._  
  
— Я уверен, ты сможешь, Дин.  
  
Он качает головой. Я осторожно, но настойчиво давлю на его здоровое плечо, пытаясь уложить обратно. Через пару минут Дин наконец сдается и, обмякнув, валится на подушку. Веки тяжело опускаются, и он, слегка хмурясь, поворачивает голову вправо. 5:35 утра. Нужно дать ему еще таблеток.  
  
— Дин?  
  
— Мм?  
  
— Ты со мной?  
  
— Да, Сэм, — его голос глухой, усталый.  
  
— Тебе бы еще тайленола, — говорю я. — Или мы собьем тебе температуру, или...  
  
— Не поедем мы в больницу! — прерывает меня Дин, лежа лицом к двери.  
  
Я неосознанно сжимаю зубы.  
  
— Дин, мы всегда можем...  
  
— Нет, — он поворачивается ко мне. — Давай сюда.  
  
Я протягиваю ему три таблетки и стакан воды. Приподнявшись на локте, он проглатывает их и снова ложится.  
  
— Долбаный джинн, — бормочет он.  
  
Я сажусь на свою кровать и наблюдаю, как он закутывается в одеяло и сворачивается в клубок. Его взгляд в который раз за ночь устремляется в темный угол.  
  
— Дин?  
  
— Мм?  
  
— Что ты имел в виду? — я отваживаюсь посмотреть туда же, куда и он. — Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что тебе не победить?  
  
Он закрывает глаза, заметно вздрагивая всем телом. Я вижу, как он стиснул зубы, чтобы не застучать ими.  
  
— Ничего, Сэм.  
  
— Нет-нет, старик, рассказывай.  
  
Дин сжимается сильнее, зарываясь с головой в одеяло. Я едва останавливаю себя, чтобы не пощупать его лоб. Когда Дин ранен или болен, он как зверь, загнанный в клетку: брыкается, пока не поймет, что ему хотят помочь. Если, конечно, он не совсем без сознания. Сейчас он вполне в себе, и я не упущу этот шанс, позволив ему зарыться в одеяла.  
  
— Отца с нами больше нет. Мы одни. И когда я тебя спасу, то потеряю тебя.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты хочешь нормальной жизни, Сэм, — едва слышно шепчет он. — Ты заслужил ее. Заслужил то, что я видел... Знаю, это будет не Джесс... но у тебя все получится. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя это было.  
  
Я опускаю взгляд и, рассматривая от нечего делать свой тонкий кожаный браслет, обдумываю и взвешиваю слова Дина. И делюсь с ним первой пришедшей на ум мыслью.  
  
— А как быть с тем, чего хочу я?  
  
И оба мы в ступоре. Короткие волосы шевелятся по подушке, когда он высовывает голову из-под одеяла, чтобы встретиться со мной взглядом.  
  
— А если я не хочу нормальной жизни, Дин? Если хочу такой?  
  
Его глаза от температуры кажутся посветлевшими, словно стеклянными. Он непонимающе хмурится.  
  
— Что, если... — я сглатываю, глядя вниз. — Что если так и _должно_ быть?  
  
— Если хочешь сказать, что _должен_ перейти на сторону зла, богом клянусь...  
  
Я качаю головой. Озноб Дина не утихает. Стянув со своей кровати одеяло, я закутываю в него брата.  
  
— Нет, — я касаюсь его плеча и чувствую дрожь, чувствую, как тело борется с лихорадкой. — Я о том, что нам суждено бороться с тьмой — маме пришлось умереть, нам — жить как солдаты, а отцу... сделать то, что он сделал.  
  
Дин закрывает глаза, но я знаю, он слушает.  
  
— Бобби говорил, шторм надвигается. Вокруг все больше и больше демонов, — напоминаю я. — Что если это... наша судьба?  
  
Глаза Дина приоткрываются небольшими щелочками, но даже так заметно, что он размышляет над словами. Он поджимает губы.  
  
— Кто-то должен помогать людям, которые не могут защитить себя, Дин.  
  
— И это мы, да? — его голос немного хриплый. — Ты так считаешь?  
  
— Наверное, — я киваю, садясь на кровать. На щеках Дина - нездоровый румянец, на лбу крошечные бусинки пота. Тайленол против лихорадки все равно, что плевок на адское пламя в надежде погасить его.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь, Дин.  
  
Он качает головой.  
  
— Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Нет, — я встаю. — Не будет.  
  
6:15 утра. Я хватаю куртку со спинки стула.  
  
— Ты куда? — Дин поворачивается, чтобы увидеть меня, и я мгновенно выискиваю следы крови на его шее, но повязка чиста.  
  
— Будь здесь, ладно? Не пытайся вставать. Лежи. До семи я вернусь.  
  
— Сэм.  
  
— Ты не единственный, кто умеет жульничать.  
  
Я выхожу из комнаты, чувствуя, как он провожает меня пустым взглядом. Через пару минут я нахожу нужное — потертый и мятый рецепт из больницы в Миссури, запрятанный на дне коробки. Дин прихватил его, когда мы уезжали после того, как меня несколько раз швырнуло о стену, а он разволновался. Используя все свое умение корябать неразборчивым врачебным почерком, я выписываю рецепт на ципрофлоксацин. По опыту знаю, это один из сильнейших антибиотиков, и у Дина нет на него аллергии.  
  
Все десять минут езды в голове заученным текстом книг по праву крутятся возможные последствия того, что я сейчас вытворяю. Еще задолго до смерти отца я знал, прежней жизни, как с Джесс в Пало-Альто, больше не будет. Но его смерть... и то, какое опустошение постигло тогда Дина, вынуждает меня принять все, как есть. Я захожу в аптеку с поддельным рецептом, зная, что фальшивка – всего лишь еще один минус нашей жизни, но мне наплевать.  
  
Я возвращаюсь в мотель в 6:50, подлетаю к двери, тихо молясь, чтобы Дин был там, где я оставил его, съежившегося под одеялами. Знаю, глупо думать, что он послушался, но я позволяю себе немного надежды. А когда открываю дверь, взору предстает пустая кровать.  
  
— Дин!  
  
Вдруг откуда-то из глубины комнаты до меня доносится его неровное дыхание и, повернувшись на звук, я вижу брата, сидящего в одних боксерах в том самом углу, в который он глядел всю ночь. Я тихо закрываю дверь.  
  
— Эй, — осторожно подбираюсь ближе.  
  
Я не могу понять, здесь ли он мыслями. Подойдя, я замечаю что-то у него в руках –нож, который я перед уходом оставил на тумбочке. Дин гладит рукоять, а серебряное кольцо, которое он никогда не снимает, ненадолго задерживается на кончике пальца и падает на пол.  
  
— Я хотел остаться, Сэм.  
  
Дин сидит, притянув колени к груди, и когда я опускаюсь рядом, вжимается в стену. Я не могу разглядеть его лицо.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Но... если бы я...  
  
— Ты бы умер, Дин. Джинн бы выпил из тебя всю кровь.  
  
Мое сердце сжимается при одной только мысли об этом. О том, что я чуть было не опоздал. _На секунду я подумал, что потерял тебя... Ты почти..._  
  
— ...то он добрался бы до тебя.  
  
— Демон? – спрашиваю я.  
  
Дин кивает, но я все еще не вижу его лица.  
  
— Не могу этого допустить, — его тело бьет озноб.  
  
— Давай, Дин, отдай мне нож, — я протягиваю руку и пытаюсь забрать оружие.  
  
— Ты спрашивал... — он пытается унять дрожь, отчего дыхание становится частым и тяжелым. — Ты спрашивал, почему это наша работа - спасать каждого... Ты спрашивал, разве мало мы сделали...  
  
— Да?  
  
Дин снова кивает, и я пододвигаюсь ближе в надежде встретиться с ним взглядом.  
  
— Я знал, что не могу остаться. Я знал, что возьмусь за нож.  
  
— Возьмешься за нож? — переспрашиваю я в страхе услышать ответ. Это так он вырвался? Ему... пришлось...  
  
— Если умрешь во сне, то проснешься, так?  
  
 _Боже мой, Дин..._  
  
— Ты никогда не сдашься, Сэмми... даже если... даже если мы не знаем...  
  
Я больше не могу смотреть, как он дрожит, как трясутся его руки, и осторожно забираю оружие. Он не сопротивляется и вновь застывает.  
  
— Ты тоже не сдашься, Дин.  
  
— Я хотел, Сэм… — шепчет он.  
  
— Но не сдался, — я притягиваю его к себе и поднимаю нас обоих на ноги.  
  
Дин пошатывается, и я сжимаю его крепче. Нужно отвести брата на кровать, дать лекарство, выгнать из него этот жар... Вернуть себе Дина. Мне нужен его юмор, его бравада, мне нужно спрятаться за его стенами, потому что своих у меня нет.  
  
— Это из-за тебя, — говорит он. Усадив брата на край, я протягиваю ему таблетки и немного воды. Он послушно глотает их, затем без сил падает на подушку, и я до плеч укрываю его одеялом.  
  
— Что из-за меня? — спрашиваю я, потому что он все еще смотрит на меня своими огромными глазами.  
  
— Я вернулся.  
  
Я качаю головой.  
  
— Нет, Дин. Ты вернулся, потому что это был ненастоящий мир. Ты вернулся, чтобы спасти тех людей.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и заворачивается в одеяла.  
  
— Если бы тебя не было... — еле внятно шепчет он, — всю жизнь... если бы тебя со мной не было... не уверен, что смог бы вернуться.  
  
Я сажусь на свою кровать, и, наблюдая за ним. Сколько же сил потребовалось ему там, во сне, чтобы вернуться к этой жизни, к этой боли, этой реальности. Чтобы вернуться ко мне.  
  
Через несколько минут дыхание Дина выравнивается, а дрожь наконец-то ослабевает.  
  
Все, что поможет нам справиться со злом – его сила. Не мои способности, ум или даже знания. Его сила, его воля, его свет, отделяющий меня от тьмы, которая манит, хватает жадными пальцами, соблазняет меня легкой властью и дразнит перевернутыми с ног на голову представлениями об истине.  
  
Утренний свет превращается в дневной — время движется к полудню. Я смотрю, как Дин спит, вначале тревожно, погруженный в воспоминания, но постепенно его сон превращается в спокойное забытье. Бледность уходит, разглаживаются морщинки между бровей — теперь он выглядит совсем юным... Спустя долгие часы он наконец-то открывает глаза и смотрит на меня.  
  
Он потирает повязку, все еще чистую.  
  
— Сэмми?  
  
— Что, Дин? — тихо отзываюсь я.  
  
— Который час?  
  
— Около трех.  
  
— Ночи?  
  
— Дня.  
  
Он хлопает глазами.  
  
— А какой день недели?  
  
— Суббота. Ты проспал почти 12 часов.  
  
И, кстати, напугал меня до смерти...  
  
— Ты спал?  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
Я улыбаюсь, глядя в его мутные от сна глаза.  
  
— Да, старик, со мной все хорошо.  
  
Все хорошо, пока ты здесь... Все хорошо, пока у тебя есть я... Все хорошо, пока с тобой все хорошо...  
  
— Долбаный джинн, — ворчит Дин и садится на кровати.  
  
Я протягиваю ему антибиотики и воду — он пока не отмахивается от помощи, но знакомая защита уже вернулась на законное место. Я больше не вижу его насквозь. Только то, что он позволяет видеть.  
  
— В следующий раз, когда нам попадется джинн, сначала съезжу за тобой, — говорит Дин, поднимая бровь.  
  
Мои губы растягиваются в легкой усмешке.  
  
В борьбе с судьбой и неизбежностью мы только пешки, расходный материал, солдаты на войне, которую никто не в силах выиграть. Но однажды кто-то восстанет, подчинит неотвратимое себе. До смерти истощенный, я ложусь на кровать, пока Дин, пошатываясь, плетется в ванную.  
  
Разница в том, как мы живем и о чем мечтаем – и есть наша воля. Если Дин сумел отвернуться от того, чего у него никогда не было — шанса на счастливую семью — тогда я смогу бороться с планами демона. Не встав впереди брата — он никогда не позволит мне. И не у него за спиной — хотя он попытается заслонить меня. А рядом с ним. Я буду рядом с ним, и с настигающей бурей мы будем биться вместе.  
  
Как братья.


End file.
